Like Her
by KamisButterflies
Summary: Rei and Minako cannot manage to make their relationship work.


Like Her

by Kami-chan

Song: Mandalay – Like Her

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Pairing: Rei/Minako

Rating: Hard R

Warnings: Yuri. That means lesbians, you sillies. Some strong language, and sexual situations. . Yum...

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the song used in this fic. But you already knew that.

Notes: Boy... am I ever depressed after writing this. I don't think it's particularly well-written, nor anywhere near my best fic... but hey, I'm not used to writing yuri. Cut me some slack.

Enjoy!

---

((Can't we talk, set it right?  
Can't we talk anymore?  
All this time, only you.  
Nothing more, all this time.))

Rei stared blankly at the flickering stage lights, listening only vaguely to the others chattering away loudly around her. Her stomach was churning despite that long-forced expression of calm... in fact, she felt as if she'd be sick at any moment.

It was easy enough to explain away her absence from school that day, simple enough to blame her swollen eyes on allergies. The others seemed skeptical, but accepting. They'd learned by now that if Rei did not wish to divulge the details of her malady, she would not do so. They left her to herself, casting furtive glances in her direction now and then.

Rei's entire body ached. She wasn't sure whether it was from crying through the day and night, or simply her body's physical response to emotional pain. Whatever reason, she didn't particularly feel like being here. It was too crowded, too noisy, and far too familiar for her tastes. Her gaze slid over to the lighted dance floor, watching the patrons sway back and forth against each other.

"_Rei... please, not now... they're watching..." Minako hissed, narrowing her blue eyes back at the other girl. _

"_Let them see," Rei whispered in return, pale arms slipping about the other's waist. _

_Minako only hesitated a few moments, before reaching up to drape her arms over Rei's shoulders. Her discomfort was evident. Rei sighed and dropped her arms, shaking her head slowly. "Fine," she said, slipping away from the dance floor. _

"_Rei..." Minako began, then silenced herself as she realized the other girl was leaving._

Rei's hand tightened about her ramune bottle at the unbidden memory, which she immediately shook from her head, feeling her face begin to flush. Her ears felt hot... that only happened just before she cried. She stood quickly, bottle deserted at their table as she hurried off to the bathroom. The pain in her stomach was unbearable.

The other patrons in the bathroom probably figured her for drunk, with the manner in which she was kneeling before the toilet, vomiting, flushed face stained with tears. She stayed in the bathroom long enough that Usagi eventually came to check on her. Rei froze as she stepped in behind her. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes... Usagi looked so much like...

((It looks like you won't be staying round.  
Given the time and your mood,  
You look a lot like her.  
And you look so like you won't be staying around  
Here in this half light, you look a lot like her...))

She hurriedly reassured Usagi. Yes, everything was fine, she'd be out in a moment. Usagi simply frowned and patted her on the shoulder.

"Is she worth all this crying?" the blonde girl asked quietly.

Rei stared at their reflection in the mirror for a long time before responding, "...yes. She is."

_Minako had the softest lips in the world; the softest skin and hair too. She was just... soft. So beautiful to the touch, she was something like Aphrodite, thighs trembling as she sunk back against Rei. She looked wonderous, pale skin flushing at the intimate touch, crystal-blue eyes drifting shut. _

"_Mina-chan..." Rei whispered into the other girl's ear, nuzzling the other's throat with her nose._

"_Y- yes?" Minako asked, pressing her head back against Rei's collar bone. _

_Rei's fingers pressed against the bare slit beneath Minako's silken undies, supporting the girl's slumping form with her other arm. "Marry me someday," she whispered._

"_Aah! Y- yes..." Minako shivered, reaching back to grip Rei's skirt, the pale fingers finding their way into her undergarments. "I- I will." _

_Rei pressed a kiss to Minako's jaw, pressing past the warm lips to stroke the sensitive nub within._

"She's worth more than you could ever understand."

((Is it all lost and gone?  
Could you give me some room?  
Room to be, room to heal,  
Worth as much, you will be.))

Rei needed to leave this place. The memories were too many here, and the ache in her stomach only became worse with each vivid memory of Minako. She turned toward the door, reaching out to the handle and pulling it open, only to freeze completely.

Standing before her was a form so familiar, she'd know it anywhere. She'd memorized every inch of the precious body with her hands, given over countless hours to brushing that long blonde hair, spent every moment of her day dreaming about those endless cerulean eyes.

It took them both a long time before they realized they'd stopped breathing. Rei tore her eyes away from Minako's and pushed past her, stumbling a little as the shoved her way through the crowd and out of the club. From the threshold, she broke into a run, and didn't stop until she'd lost herself in the night sky.

"_Who was he?" Rei asked accusingly, narrowing violet eyes at blue._

_Minako hesitated for a few moments, before responding simply, "A friend. He was helping me with my algebra."_

"_Yeah," Rei retorted bitingly, slamming her locker shut, "I'm sure he was." _

Rei sunk to her knees on some unknown patch of soil, watching the glittering green blades of grass blur behind her oncoming tears. How could she do this? How could she go on every day feeling as if she was going to wither away? How could she fight beside Minako every day without dying of heartache?

((It looks like you won't be staying round.  
Given the time and your mood,  
You look a lot like her.  
And you look so like you won't be staying around.  
Here in this half light, you look a lot like her.))

"...Rei," came a tentative voice from behind her.

Rei felt her heart shatter for the millionth time that day. She didn't turn to look, she didn't even lift her head. Tears darkened the soil beneath her, and she choked back a sob, hands tightening into loose fists.

"I sorry," Minako said, stepping closer, "I'm sorry... that we couldn't make it work."

"No you're not," Rei hissed, shrugging her shoulder violently as the other girl placed her hand there. "You're too damned afraid of what they think."

Minako seemed at a loss for words. Rei could feel the blonde's eyes upon her bowed head. She remained by Rei's side for a few moments, before beginning to walk away again, an air of disappointment about her.

"They know," Rei said venomously, gritting her teeth. "They know, and they don't fucking give a shit, Minako. I never understood why you thought they would. They love Michiru and Haruka like mothers, why do you think they'd look down on u-"

"I don't want to risk it," Minako interrupted.

((You decide what I meant  
What is right... You decide.  
Please believe I will be here for you.  
I will be.))

"I don't... I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Minako said quietly.

"You should have thought of that before I fucked you." Rei spat, fingers digging into the dirt.

Minako was silent again for a long, long time, simply pondering the other's form upon the ground.

"Maybe... maybe someday," she murmured, "We can try again."

Rei's tears redoubled as she heard Mina's retreating footsteps.

-- End --


End file.
